Silver's Past
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: A past involving Yu Gi Oh. Rated PG 13 Violence course language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. I own Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee. I do not own Power Rangers or anything else you recognize! Rated M mature.

Any songs I use on this will be listed.

Silver's Past:

And I would do anything for love

I'd run right into hell and back

I would do anything for love

I'll never lie to you and that's a fact

But I'll never forget the way you feel right now-

Oh no-no way-

I would do anything for love

But I won't do that

I won't do that

Anything for love

I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love

But I won't do that

Some days it don't come easy

Some days it don't come hard

Some days it don't come at all

And these are the days that never end

Some nights you're breathing fire

Some nights you're carved in ice

Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before

Or will again

Maybe I'm crazy

But it's crazy and it's true

I know you can save me

No one else can save me now but you

As long as the planets are turning

As long as the stars are burning

As long as your dreams are coming true-

You better believe it-

That I would do anything for love

And I'll be there until the final act-

I would do anything for love

And I'll take a vow and seal a pact-

But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way-

Tonight-

I would do anything for love!

I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love

But I won't do that

I won't do that**...**

I would do anything for love

Somedays I pray for silence

Somedays I pray for a soul

Somedays I just pray to God of Sex and Drums and Rock N' Roll!

Some nights I lose the feeling

Some nights I lose control

Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls

Maybe I'm lonely

and that's all I am qualified to be

There's just one and only

The one and only promise I can keep

As long as the planets are turning

As long as the stars are burning

As long as your dreams are coming true-

You better believe it-!

That I would do anything for love!

And you know it's true and that's a fact

I would do anything for love!

And there'll never be no turning back-

But I'll never do it better than I do it with you

So long-

So long-

I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love

Anything you've been dreaming of

But I just won't do that...

But I'll never stop dreaming of you

Every night of my life-

No way-

CODA

Girl

Will you raise me up?

Will you help me down?

Will you get me right out of this Godforsaken town?

Will you make it all a little less cold?

Boy

I can do that!

I can do that!

Girl

Will you make me some magic

With your own two hands?

Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?

Can you give me something I can take home?

Boy

I can do that!

I can do that!

Girl

Will you cater to every fantasy I got?

Will ya hose me down with holy water-if I get too hot?

Will you take me to places I've never known?

Boy

I can do that!

I can do that!

Girl

After a while you'll forget everything

It was a brief interlude

And a midsummer night's fling

And you'll see that it's time to move on

Boy

I won't do that!

I won't do that!

Girl:

I know the territory- I've been all around

It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down

And sooner or later,you'll be screwing around

Boy

I won't do that!

I won't do that!

Anything for love

I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love

But I won't do that

I won't do that.

Sarra reached Dominion City, she didn't know what she was looking for when she got here, but she worked and she got a job at the police station, near her house and she was able to sleep and she sighed when she saw something. Someone got her aching. Someone got her dreaming, and it was a young man and she couldn't believe it. A young man...teenager really. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes, and then the horn behind her went and she used the universal finger and then drove off when the light changed. She got back to the precinct, and sighed when she got to her home, and went inside, alone. She sighed as she did, she felt phantom arms around her keeping her safe. She smiled. _Jason_ her mind said.

She sighed as she did, she got herself organized and got dinner, even though she wasn't hungry she had to keep up her strength. She sighed as she did, and then her phone went off. "Torrens." She said. Sarra listened and cursed. "Damn. On my way. 23rd and Tilver?" She asked. There was an affermative. "Copy that." She said. She sighed as she got in her car and drove. _So much for sleep tonight..._ She thought in her mind.

She got to the scene and it was a mess, there was a couple of kids laid out on the concrete with holes in them, looked like the paramedics tried to save, them, but no luck. Then she turned to the live young man near her. He was blonde and he had brown eyes. _Odd combination._ She thought in her head. His hair was in a lump mullet in the front, it seemed. "Police." she said and showed him her badge long enough so he could verify.

"What happend here?" She asked. He smiled.

"Joey Wheeler, couldn't tell you, Lieutenant." "I just happend upon the scene moments before, and all it seemed like was that dat kid was dyin' and I couldn't tell from what, and the other kid, looked like he was seein' a ghost." She cursed. She looked at him. "Did you try to intervene?" She asked. He shook his head. "Na way lady, I don't deal with that kind of stuff at all if I could help it." She smiled. "Understood." She said.

"Listen, um...if you need to tell me anything more," She said, as she reached out for her card, she wrote her cell on the back. "In case anything else comes up, okay?" She asked as she saw the dark shadows under his eyes. He smiled. "Thanks." "I think." She smiled back. "Get some sleep huh?" She asked. He nodded. "Farewell Lieutenant." She smiled. "If I need to talk to you again, I'll find you, your name was?" She asked. He smiled.

"Joey Wheeler." He said. She nodded.

"Joey Wheeler." She said and he walked away, head hunched down and thinking. She sighed as she got back to it and then she got her work done, that she could there and then she sighed as she got herself down to her car and got in. Then she drove by Joey's apartment building and heard shouting and something being thrown.

She looked up. "What the?" She muttered. Glass smashed to the outside, and then, she saw a kid being pushed from the third story window. "GOD!" She muttered. She got to the kid, and helped him up and got a good look at him. "Joey?" "Again?" She asked. He groaned and she got him into her car. "Come on it's not safe for you here." She said.

She got him inside her car, back seat, and she drove to her house. She knew he wouldn't go to the cops willingly. She got him inside. "Easy kid." She said. He was bleeding from cuts and scrapes and glass was embedded in most of his skin. She hissed as there was a particularly large fragment of glass in his chest. "Easy I've got you." She said and helped him undress so she could treat his wounds.

"Just going to treat these wounds, alright..?" She asked.

She got the first aide kit out, and got scalpels, and forceps to get rid of the glass. She got a tin bowl and got the glass inside there. He winced. "Easy, its going to be painful as all hell, for a bit." She said. She had some music on. He listened to that as she did his wounds.

how can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

Save me Tonight

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Free me tonight

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

without a thought without a voice without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)

"Easy kid, you'll be alright." She said and pushed him back down. "Who do I call for you?" He smiled. "The Mutos, Yugi is a good friend of mine, number's in my jacket pocket." She heard. "Lie there, I've got it." She found his friend's number. "Muto Residence, Yugi speaking." She explained.

"Joey!" "I'll be right over, what's your address?" She heard. She smiled and told him. "443 Locklear." "Red brownstone, and its got a police cruiser that's unmarked outfront, done in grey." She said. He nodded. "Got it. 443 Locklear. Red brownstone, police cruiser unmarked in grey outfront. On my way." He said.

She looked at the kid after she shut the phonecall off. "You've got some very good friends, mate." She said and he smiled. "Dat I do, Lieutenant." "Dat I do." He said and he smiled. There was silence, as the music went on behind them, she smiled and leaned in her couch beside Joey. "Ya okay Lieutenant?" he asked. She smiled.

"Just tired, Wheeler." He heard. She smiled. He looked at her. She saw lights from Grandpa's car and she went out. "Mr. Muto." She said as a grey haired old man came out, as well as Yugi. She stared at the kid's hair. Blond maroon and black. Then his eyes purple. She shook her head. "He's inside, and he'd been beaten up pretty badly from the glass." She said. "Joey!" Yugi exclaimed a little.

"Yo, Yug, I'm going to be just fine." "Da Lieutenant here, she patched me up just fine." He said. She smiled and blushed. "Glad I could help." She said. "You need anything again, Joey Wheeler, even to press charges, even though I know you won't." He smiled.

"Thanks Lieutenant." She heard. She smiled. She waved goodbye and closed the door. She seemed more than tired to Joey as he looked at Yugi. "She's a mess, dat Lieutenant." He said. Yugi nodded. He sighed as he got his friend to his house.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and fell asleep on her couch. She felt someone touching her arms, and realizing she was alone she sighed again and got herself to her bedroom and fell asleep without stripping off. She had a shower when she woke up, and she went on a twelve hour shift, and sighed when she got almost finished, after dealing with a tour, and she ran into Joey Wheeler again, as someone was fighting him. "Break it up!" Sarra said as she got in front of the lad.

"Lieutenant..." He said. "You alright Wheeler?" She asked. He smiled.

"Nothin' I couldn't handle Lieutenant." He said. Sarra smiled as she went into defense mode. "Back off." She said, and the kid looked at her and ran. "Lieutenant, thanks." She heard she smiled. "You're welcome." She said, as she eased up, after the kid ran off. She looked tired, her red hair starting to glow. He mentioned it and she cursed. "Thanks." "Later Joey." She said.

Sarra then toppled, as she walked away, and Joey caught her. She smiled. "Thanks." "Kid." He smiled. "443 Locklear right?" She nodded. "You drive?" He smiled. "Yep." "Liscence and all dat." He got her home in one piece. She smiled, as he got her inside. She sighed as she did, she closed her eyes. He held her, and got her to her bed. She smiled as she opened her eyes. "Thanks." "I've got it from here." he nodded. "Just returning the favor." He said with a smile.

A song went off on her IPod as he started to leave, and he looked shocked.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,

She felt it everyday.

And I couldn't help her,

I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

Be strong, be strong now.

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.

Her dreams she can't find.

She's losing her mind.

She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.

She's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

Yeah, oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.

Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

He recognized it, it was Nobody's Home from Avril Lavigne. He swore as she curled into herself as she closed her eyes. She couldn't touch, she couldn't feel, mustn't reach out even though she wanted to. He turned to her and her heart closed as his ached. She smiled as she looked at him, or turned her closed eyes to him. "I am fine." "Thank you, Joey Wheeler." She turned away.

She closed her hand as it seized. The left hand was covered in wires kinda like the Borg from the Star Trek New Generation tv show, he recalled as he turned away. She sighed as she did, she then cried out, in pain as her heart seized. He looked over and went over to her. "Lieutenant!" He said sharply. "Go it may save yer soul Joey Wheeler." She said.

Her voice streached thin, he reached out, to touch her to comfort her. "NO!" She cried. He pulled back. "No, Joey Wheeler. Stay back fer yer sanity." She said. "Please." She said with a sad voice.

Sarra sighed as she closed her soul. _Don't reach don't care, mustn't care, survive._ She mantraed in her head. "Go, Joey Wheeler. Please." She said. _Don't reach don't care, mustn't care, survive..._ She mantraed again. She closed her eyes. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and she felt his hovering soul. "Go." She said.

She sighed as she closed her eyes, not caring what took her now. She slept. He left and she sighed in relief. She smiled in relief, then getting comfortable she moved over, and then winced when she realized he was there. "Lieutenant." He said. "Told yas to go Wheeler." "Go." She said. She moved up.

He looked at her. "I help those who need it Lieutenant. Do you need my help?" He asked.

"No, Wheeler. I am fine. Leave me now." She said.

"Bull." She heard and he came to her side. He touched her good hand.

"Lieutenant please?" He asked.

She licked her lips. "No Wheeler. Go." "Ya have done enough." She said. She smiled and she waved him away. "Please." "Ah need no one." She said. He shook his head. "Lady, you look like you need more than youse sayin'." He said. She shook her head. "No." "Ah'd be fine. Go." He turned. "Never fear help Lieutenant." He said. He left.

She ached for him to want to be close to him but she daren't. He left her. She sighed in sleep, and dreamed all night, of Yugi, of Joey and his friends, and the past. She ached. _No not again!_ She cried out, and Joey started to fall to his knees, before he left and he steadied himself to Yugi's house.

Sarra felt safe for the next few days. She sighed as she saw him again and he frowned at her. She was pale and weak and looked like hell as she stepped out of her car. Like she hadn't seen sun in days. She sank against her car. She collapsed and Joey cursed and went over to her. "Lieutenant."

He said as he got her arm around his neck. She sighed. She smiled. "Ho, Wheeler." She said.

"Youse look like crap. Come on." She muttered as he poured her into her car, and drove her to Yugi's. It was quicker than her place. She looked up and moaned as she saw not her home. She felt being pulled into his arms. "Yo! Yugi!" The young man was taller, for some reason and the young teen came out and helped Sarra and Joey get herself sorted.

She conked out and the Pharoah looked at Joey. "Is she alright Joeseph?" He asked. "Yeah, just tired I think." "But something keeps nigglin' in the back of me brain Yug, she's hurting." Sarra closed her eyes and then they went pinched as she felt her head screaming. Joey got to her side. "Lieutenant!" he said.

She stopped screaming and started to whimper instead. "What...is wrong with meah." She asked as she heaved her question out, she got up and she stumbled backwards. "Gotcha." He said. She touched his face with her bad hand and he got a flash of her past, several parts of her past. He screamed and she let go. She collapsed. She moaned as he captured her body against his and he held her as she had pinched looking eyes and she cried out a name. Jason. He winced at how pained that name came out, and how her heart ached.

Yugi's stereo came on and she sobbed bitterly against his shoulder, she felt about Jason, the pain, she remembered about his heart.

I am vision, I am justice never thought that I could love

livin in shadows, fainted existence it was never good enough

within the darkness you are the light that shines away youre trapped in violence

I could be the man who saves the day

I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up

I'm there for you ...for you

I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up

I'm there for you ...for you

someone has changed me something save me

this isn't who I am I was blinded

my heart let me find it and truth makes a bitter man

I didn't notice that you there right in front of me our mask of silence

oh put away so we can see

I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up

I'm there for you ...for you

I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up

I'm there for you ...for you

I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up

I'm there for you ...for you

within the darkness you are the light that shines away in this blind justice

I could be that man who saves the day

I'm there for you no matter what I'm there for you never give it up

you know this true will you laugh for me

and I'm there for you for you

for you for you

Sarra moaned as she heard that song as she dubbed it when she and he first met song, and she ached and she quivvered and grasped her ringed necklace around her neck. "Jason..." She whispered and fell to the bed. She closed her eyes and she sighed as tears wetted the pillow. She sighed as Joey came to her and he swept her in his arms again and leaned against the solid wood headboard. She didn't care.

She couldn't care. She then felt his arms around her and she felt safe, and she couldn't do that again. She whimpered. "Let me go." She moaned. He looked at her, as her voice was quiet, as her heart was aching. "Let me go." She warned. He shook his head. "Lieutenant, youse need a keeper as much as I do." He said.

She smiled as she did, his heart lept in pain for her. She smiled. "Ah really be fine Wheeler." She said.

"Lieutenant..." "Seriously." she heard. He looked at her with concern in his eyes. She smiled back. Sarra closed her eyes. "I don't know what it all is, but some of it's mah power, I was still am, a Power Ranger." There was registared shock to the two of the boys. "Ah usually need a link to help me from going crazy, but I can usually control it." She said. "Jason Lee Scott was my bonder, my life bond, and he died. In mah arms. That's why I swear that I need no one and will push people away." She said.

"So no one will die in mah arms again." She said. She buried her face in her hands she couldn't look at the two. Especially Joey. She was so exhausted, mind body and spirit. She couldn't. She wasn't and she wouldn't. She sighed as she did, she closed her eyes, and her hand gripped her medallion of pewter that she had since before Angel Grove.

She was not willing to put anyone so young at risk again. She got up, and Joey pushed her back down on the bed. "No way Lieutenant." "Youse need sleep damn it." She smiled. "Ah'll be fine." She whispered. "Let me go." She whispered. She got up. She could barely stand. She whimpered. "Lieutenant?" "What's wrong?" He asked. She shook her head. "Mah Powers..." "Shit." She said. She got her body up.

He helped her. "Lieutenant?" She smiled. She shook her head. She smiled. She focused and she used her powers, to gain her staff from a subspace pocket. She got her staff out and she held onto the grips, and pulled herself up. "Good goddess..." She muttered. She smiled, as she felt a wave of energy. She sighed as she did, he looked at her. "Lieutenant?" He asked.

"Better." She said. "I will not ask. Wheeler, so don't ask." She said. She smiled. Sarra closed her eyes, and she sighed as he came to her side. "Lieutenant, you need us." Sarra smiled. He touched her shoulder. She smiled. She broke away.

"No." She said and she broke away, and she closed her eyes and collapsed. "Lieutenant!" He said. He got her into his arms. She sighed. Her head was imploding. She smiled and she said, "Call my friend Tommy Oliver." She gave them her phone. "If your going to be stubborn, you're going to know all the information. He's the man to ask." She said, and he smiled, and she pulled herself into his arms. He held her.

Yugi as Pharoah, phoned Tommy. He sighed. "I'm coming, I won't be long." He said and he teleported. The light blinded the boys, and he smiled. Tommy noticed the guy's necklace, and the young man with the blonde hair. "Lieutenant!" He said and he came to her and she smiled. "Sorry Oliver." "Wish...I could do better for you." "Jason would be spinnin' in his grave right now." She said as she tried to get up. "Rest damn it." He said. She closed her eyes. "Call who you can, I only want to explain this once, if I can." The Pharoah nodded and called Tea and Tristan.

Tea and Tristan made it, and Sarra was still unconcious. She sighed as she moved into his shoulder. He held her, and she smiled. "Joey what's going on? The Lieutenant?" Tea was a little loud and Joey put a finger to his lips. "Shh." "She's asleep, and its been a long time I think." He said. Tommy nodded. The team gathered round and Tommy explained. Sarra was a former Power Ranger and needed a link. She smiled as she dreamed. Joey smiled as he listened. Then he cursed when Jason died "She mentioned that, that she wasn't going to be the cause of someone else dying." He said. Tommy sighed.

Tommy ran a hand through his long brown hair and sighed as he looked at his friend and collegue. "She's stubborn." He warned. Joey smiled. "I get dat." he said. Tommy looked at the Pharoah and smiled. "So what's your story?" He asked. Pharoah explained. "Holy crap!" He said. Sarra moved slightly and settled again, still fast asleep. He looked at her. "Did you know what you were getting into Lady?" He asked in a whisper. She opened her eyes. "Don't think so, just had dreams of these guys, dear one, nothing more, but dreams of the past." "Is my adoptive brother angry at me?" She whispered. He laughed.

"Trey? No I don't think so, just wished you could get some rest, Lady." She smiled. "I think I will, now, dear one." She said. He smiled and Joey let her from his arms as Tommy drew her into him and he hugged her. "I'm sorry I couldn't do better, do more for you dear one. If you need me? Call?" She asked. He nodded. He pushed her back a little and looked at her. "You've done more than you could ever admit to Lady, no worries." She smiled. She closed her eyes. She sighed. "Thanks Oliver." She said and he smiled.

She smiled as she did, and Joey's heart lightened. Tommy looked at the young man. "She's stubborn, she might not want what your offering." He said. Joey nodded. "Dat I can understand." He looked at her and his heart lept. She slept, and he was greatful that she was at peace. She smiled as Tommy left. Sarra curled in Joey's arms. He sighed himself as he closed his eyes, he was almost as emotionally wrought with worry as she was.

The Pharoah looked at the others. Tristan smiled. "He's in good hands. I'll check in later." He said.

Tea looked at him as he left. Tea looked at the Pharoah. "If its okay...do you want me to stay?" She asked. He smiled.

"You are most welcome to, Tea." He said. She smiled. He touched her shoulder, and they went out of the bedroom. Pharoah closed the door behind them so Joey and Sarra could have some privacy. Sarra smiled as she slept. Joey looked down, after he heard the door close, as he was very self concious about what was going on after living with his father for so long.

Tea smiled as Pharoah got her a juice, and they sat down. "You okay Pharoah?" She asked.

"Just wondering what she meant by dreams of us, and dreams of the Past." He said. She nodded. "I can understand that." She said. "And her and Joey..." She said. He nodded. "You worry for him?" She nodded.

"For what she admitted, what Tommy denied, flatly, that she killed someone. To take that burden on yourself, for anyone, is hard enough." She said.

"Her psyche must be wrought with pain." he said. She nodded. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Joey will bring light to her no problem." He laughed quietly as to not to wake Grandpa. "You maybe right Tea." He said. "I will alert Grandpa when he wakes up." He said. Tea smiled. Sarra was asleep still, and she held onto Joey's torso, and she slept just fine. She slept and she felt safe and he woke up and looked over and smiled as she was still there. He laid a kiss on her forhead. He couldn't believe a woman like her, had such shadows.

He sighed as she moved away, slightly in her dreaming, and he eased up out of bed, he wanted to go to the washroom. He made it in and back before she woke up, and she slept on, despite his abandonment. He joined her and she felt arms again, and she smiled as she slept just fine. She felt arms, felt breath. _Joey..._ Her mind said. She smiled as she did she closed her body around him.

Tea sighed. "I guess I should go." She said. Pharoah smiled. He got up after her, and looked at her. "You'll be alright?" he asked. Tea nodded. "Yes." She said and Pharoah smiled. He touched her face and hair and she closed her eyes for a brief moment in time. She smiled. She pulled away and blushed as she left.

Sarra felt sunrise. She moved up, she felt arms at her sides. She moved over. She sighed as she looked at the young man who was holding her. She smiled as she did, he released her, and she moved. She got out of bed and smiled as she looked at the lad. _Thank you..._ She said in her mind and pulled away.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes. _Can't get them involved why did I?_ She whispered in her mind. _You need them_ her heart said. Sarra sighed. She looked down at Joey, who had his eyes open. She smiled. He got up. "Youse leavin' Lieutenant?" He asked. He knew her movements too well. She smiled. "Even when I think you don't know me, you do." She said.

He smiled. _Gods that smile, why do I deserve someone like him?_ She thought. She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Joey..." She whispered. She shivvered. He came to her and held her. She smiled. "It's okay." She said. "I'm better than I was." She admitted if only to herself. He shook his head. "Lieutenant, from what your friend Oliver said..." She smiled.

She sighed as she closed her eyes. She licked her lips, as they were dry, and he moved over and held her in his arms. She smiled as she did, she felt something strike her from the past. A memory. She held her head and tried not to cry out. "Lieutenant?" he asked softly. "I'm here." he said and he held her. She sighed as she closed her eyes. "Joey..." She whispered.

"Shh..." he said and she calmed down. She smiled as she opened her eyes again. "Dream...memory...I think...I was there." She held her head. "The Past..." She whispered. He got her to the kitchen, where the Pharoah was still 'with' them but had fallen asleep. Sarra smiled when he woke up. "I'm...a part of your Past, I think Pharoah, things are slowly coming together with the pain!" She moaned as Joey held her.

"Easy...Lieutenant..." He said and she closed her eyes. He touched her shoulders. She moaned in pain. "Joey..." She muttered. He sighed. "LT." He sighed and she opened her eyes again. She heaved a huge sigh. She smiled as she closed her eyes, in a winced motion and held onto him. "I'm scared." she admitted. He smiled. "Youse be fine Lieutenant." He said.

She felt his touch again and she smiled. She sank her head against his shoulder and he smiled as Yugi's radio clicked on.

Prison gates won't open up for me

On these hands and knees I'm crawlin

Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls

These iron bars can't hold my soul in

All I need is you

Come please I'm callin

And oh I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin

I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Heavens gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin

And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me

I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story

And oh I scream for you

Come please I'm callin

And all I need from you

Hurry I'm fallin

I'm fallin

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin

Aooaaaah, hey dee heee

And all I need is you

Come please I'm callin'

And all I scream for you

Hurry I'm fallin'

I'm fallin'

I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like

To be the last one standing

And teach me wrong from right

And I'll show you what I can be

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

Say it for me

Say it to me

And I'll leave this life behind me

Say it if it's worth saving me

She smiled as she felt his touch, calmed her, for the first time since Jason's loss. She sighed. She felt his touch, she closed her eyes again. He smiled as she fell asleep. She snuggled against his torso. She smiled as she did, she felt safe again. It was going to be okay. He kissed her temple and she smiled. Then she woke up. "Crap." She muttered. He looked at her. "I'll have to go to the office today." He looked grumpy. "Its Thursday." She said and he cursed. "School." The others chuckled.

Sarra smiled as she did, she phoned in, and said to the chief, "I'll be in around eleven, boss, just had somethings come up and smack me, had some reports to do. I'll be in at eleven." She said. He acknowledged. "Good." She said. She shut off her phone. Joey moaned. "Wish I could do dat." he said. She laughed. "Oh love." She murmured. He smiled. She smiled as he muttered about school, and Sarra watched as the three got together and got themselves organized. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Lieutenant, you okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye. Just fine now." She said. Her phone went off._ "__Carry on my wayward son...there'll be peace when you are done...Lay your weary head to rest...Don't you cry no more!"_ She sighed. "Excuse me for a moment." She said. "John. What is wrong?" She asked. She listened. "Crap." "There is no way to reach you." "Damn." She muttered. "Okay, call Oliver, he'll patch you through to Denver. That's the closest help I can offer big man, I am in Dominion City, dear." He swore. He said, "You bonded?" He asked. She flushed. "Yes." She said. She smiled. "Good. Dean would be glad to hear that." She laughed.

"Tell that wayward son of yours to drop a line to let me know he's alive alright?" She asked. "Yes." He said after a moment of silence. "Tell Sammy to, if he won't." She said. She smiled as she got an affermative on that note. The kids left for school, after Yugi filled Grandpa in on what happened last night with the Lieutenant. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes after she got in the car, and then started the engine and moved with her eyes open after she got her seatbelt on. She got to her house, showered dressed, made sure that her reports were complete before she filed them. She smiled as she filed them in the room and got her assignment, which was more paperwork at which she moaned as the woman in assignments laughed. "You hate paperwork, Lieutenant." She said and Sarra smiled. "You'd better believe it. Its the bane of my existance!" She said and the woman in dark curls laughed. "Chief's looking for you." She said and Sarra sighed. "Crap." Sarra replied.

She laughed again and let the Lieutenant go. She worked on the paperwork, and tracking down her murderer on the other case, even though it was difficult. He had masked his energies, and his tail tell signs, and his DNA.

Sarra smiled as she lead to a killer that hid in the shadows. The killer was a kid, no older than Joey, and he was willing to take everyone down. She swore as she tried to get herself organized and get her team in order, which she did, she sighed as she Joey showed up, and she pulled him aside. "You can't." She said. He sighed. He moved his hair and looked at her. "Lieutenant, youse need me." She sighed. "Sidelines only, please!" She said and he nodded. "Promise, and I won't put an officer on your butt." He promised aloud. She smiled.

She looked at the others. "Shut up!" She said and they stopped babbling around her. "Alright team, lets go." "Midnight is when he is striking, and the dam on the southside is where." She said. "Lets suit up!" She said, and made sure that Joey would wear a flackjacket. He agreed. She smiled as he put it on, and she came and did his fastners. "You look good." She said and he chuckled a laugh and pulled her towards him. "Stay alive." She nodded.

"Youse too." She said and he laughed and kissed her. He let her go, and she flushed and hit his shoulder. She got him and got him sorted and got herself sorted too. "Alright! Lets move!" She shouted and the team left, and they went to the southside dam. Sarra sighed as she got there, and Joey was in the car with her. She smiled and nodded. He smiled back, and squeezed her hand as he let her go to her work.

She went and she looked at the killer. "STOP!" "Police! FREEZE!" She shouted. She got her gun out. She looked every inch the cop, Joey thought as he watched his girl fight off someone evil. His heart went in his throat as the kid looked over to her and smiled evilly. The kid, he was 15, five foot six, and black hair blue eyes, came over after finishing his ritual and absorping the power he needed and attacked the Lieutenant. "SARRA!" He shouted as he hit the wheel of the car.

She deflected the attack, and blasted one back, and then he attacked her again and she cried out as he got her. "NO!" Joey cried. He bolted out of the car, but stayed by the sidelines. "LIEUTENANT!" He cried. She got up. She looked at the suspect. "FREEZE!" She said and he moved towards her. "FREEZE!" She bellowed again and he did so again. He got down on his knees. She smiled, as she got cuffs out from her back pocket and then moved towards him and she smiled as she cuffed him. "You are under arrest, anything you say and do can be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?" He mumbled something, it was like, "F*** off." She smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." "You will have the option of calling a lawyer as it is your right, if you can't afford one you can have one appointed to you by state." She said. She sighed as she got him in another vehicle in the back, and shut the door.

She sighed as she hit on the back of the car, and the driver took him away. She sighed again. _Reports to file._ _Crap._ She muttered. She smiled as she saw her lover waiting for her. She went over to him. "Thank you." She said. She smiled as he did, and he smiled at her and kissed her. "Home?" She heard him ask. She nodded.

She smiled as she looked at her team. "Good work." She said and they cheered. "Go home. Get some sleep, see you in the morning." She said. She smiled as Joey went in her car, and got her in the passenger side, and fast asleep before they even turned off of the dam turn off. She slept til they got to her place, in bed, and she woke up as he was helping her take off her coat and she smiled. "Joey..." She muttered. He smiled. "Love." He said and she smiled. "This is the work I do, can you understand?" He nodded. "As much as the Egyptian stuff with Yugi and the Pharoah." he said and she smiled.

He kissed her, so gently. She smiled he smiled too, and kissed her again, she smiled as she closed her eyes, she felt his touch. She felt good, and safe. "Joey...?" She asked. He looked at her. She opened her eyes. He smiled. She smiled too. She felt safe and warm. He looked at her and she was bleeding. "Why didn't youse say anythin'?" He said a little sharply. She smiled. "Couldn't feel it." She said, honestly.

He took her flackjacket off, as he did his, and she stripped her shirt, as he found the first aide kit. He got her lying down, and he saw to her wound on her upper right shoulder. She smiled. _Another battle scar to add to the many._ She said in her head. She smiled as she felt his hands, calloused as they were, from dealing with those cards, he was a gentle touch when it came to treating wounded.

Sarra felt safe again, and in no war mode as Jim Ellison like to call it. She was going to be able to sleep. She thought. She felt Joey's kiss, and she smiled. The radio was on low, and she turned it up a little, and it was one of her favorite songs. She smiled as he kissed her and held her.

When it's love you give

(I'll be a man of good faith.)

then in love you live.

(I'll make a stand. I won't break.)

I'll be the rock you can build on,

be there when you're old,

to have and to hold.

When there's love inside

(I swear I'll always be strong.)

then there's a reason why.

(I'll prove to you we belong.)

I'll be the wall that protects you

from the wind and the rain,

from the hurt and pain.

Let's make it all for one and all for love.

Let the one you hold be the one you want,

the one you need,

'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.

When there's someone that should know

then just let your feelings show

and make it all for one and all for love.

When it's love you make

(I'll be the fire in your night.)

then it's love you take.

(I will defend, I will fight.)

I'll be there when you need me.

When honor's at stake,

this power will make:

**that it's all for one and all for love.**

Let the one be the one you want,

the one you need,

**'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.**

When there's someone that should know

then just let your feelings show

**and make it all for one and all for love.**

Don't lay our love to rest

'cause we could stand up to your test.

We got everything and more than we had planned,

more than the rivers that run the land.

We've got it all in our hands.

**Now it's all for one and all for love.**

(It's all for love.)

Let the one you hold be the one you want,

the one you need,

**'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.**

(It's one for all.)

When there's someone that should know

then just let your feelings show.

When there's someone that you want,

when there's someone that you need

**let's make it all, all for one and all for love.**

She smiled and he kissed her and she gave some of her own. He smiled as she moved, and he fwopped to the bed beside her and all they did was drift off to sleep as it had been a rough night, emotions running wild, and she was exhausted. She smiled as she closed her eyes, and she smiled as she felt arms around her.

He smiled as he drifted off to sleep, and as he did, he held her and kissed her, and snuggled into her and sorted out their bedding so they wouldn't be cold when they woke up. Sarra sighed as she felt warm and a body lie next to her and she felt his hands. They weren't gripped hard just a gentle enclosed circle around her and they fell asleep.

Sarra felt good, and she felt safe, and his arms around her, in safety. _I love you..._ She whispered in her mind. She closed off her brain and rested and was fine. She woke the next day and she was happy. She was in love, and she was safe, and so was he. She wasn't worried about him anymore. She smiled as she woke up, and she looked over at him and he was still asleep. She kissed him awake. He smiled as he felt her lips, and she ran her hands through his hair. He muttered as he moved out of bed "S...chool. " He muttered and she laughed and said, "Five a.m. Dear." He groaned and moved into the shower, as she answered her messages, and her phone calls. She got one from Dean.

_"Everything is alright, we've got it covered, hope you got your stuff covered too. If you need us holler." "Love you, Lieutenant."_ He said and she smiled. _Love you too Dean_. She thought. She smiled and shut the phone off. She smiled as she did she held her Blackberry as he came out of the shower and was wearing a towel she smiled. She walked over and kissed him and then gotten clean herself.

She smiled as she heard her IPhone music on, as he had put the music on play as he got dressed and made breakfast.

Don't look at me HMM HMM OHH HMM AHH OHH

Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly  
It's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain  
I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring me down  
OHH No No  
So don't you bring me down today  
HMM HMM

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
OHH HMM  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone  
Ain't that the way it is

Cause you are beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
OHH NO OH  
Cause you are beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring you down  
OHH NO OH  
So don't you bring me down today

No matter what we do  
(No matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(No matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
(OH NO OH)  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And every where we go  
(And every where we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(The sun will always, always shine)  
And tomorrow we might awake  
On the other side

Cause we are beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Yes words won't bring us down  
NO NO OH  
And we are beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes words can't bring us down  
OH NO OH  
So don't you bring me down today  
OH NO OH YEAH  
Don't you bring me down today  
NO OH YEAH YEAH OH NO  
Don't you bring me down HMM today

Sarra smiled as she heard that one and grinned as he was waiting for her as he came to her he handed her hot coffee, and she smiled. "Thank you lover." She said and he kissed her awake. "Much better. You okay dear one?" She asked. He nodded. "Yep." "Just got to do school. Never liked dat anyway but if I can show the old man to back off he will." She looked at him. "Your still having trouble?" She asked.

He sighed. "I can't press charges against the old man." "He's family." Sarra smiled.

"You can, love, he's put you through hell. I wouldn't think twice to set it on my folks if they ever had decided to do what he did to you." She said. He sighed. "Babe." he said and she smiled. "He's family I understand, lover, but know this, for him to do wrong to you like that, that's not right." "You didn't deserve that. That was your father's anger about your mother leaving with Serenity." "Not your fault." She said.

He sighed. "I know dat, in here," He pointed to his head. "But in here," he pointed to his heart. "Its a different story." He said and closed his eyes and she kissed him. "But you got Yugi and the others and me to worry about your skinny ass now kid." he laughed. "Silver..." She smiled.

He kissed her and she returned it with a smile to her lips. She broke away and as she did she felt much better. She sighed. "School, work." She muttered and he laughed. "Yeah." "Yugi's after school, gonna be able to make it?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders. "We'll see." She said.

She sighed as she did, and as she did, he kissed her forhead. "Love you." He said and she grinned back. "Love you too." She said. She grabbed her stuff, he did his and she gave him a ride to school. She got to the office okay, and worked really hard. She sighed as he left her that day, but she saw a happier Joey. She smiled in that respect.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes after she parked the car at the precinct. She got out, and as she headed to the station she smiled as she opened and closed the door. There was cheering amongst the team and she told them to, "Shut up." Sarra smiled. She rolled her eyes. And got back to work. She smiled as she got back to work and got her reports filed. Took her two hours and then she got a call out. She swore. She phoned Joey at the Game Shop 'cause that was where he'd be, and he was. "Going out, got a call out, don't know when I am back. Love you." She said. "Right. Stay safe. Love you." She smiled. She went to work.

There was a show down, two guys with guns and she tried to get it under control before someone got shot. Then, there was a "LT!" She cursed. She fell backwards after her gun went off in the right spot and got the guy who shot her. "Gods in hell." Sarra sighed at that and she collapsed as someone caught her. She tossed her cell. "Call Joey. His cell, he should have it on him." She said.

Sarra sighed as she did she closed her eyes. She sank into dream land, and they got her to the hospital. Joey and Yugi were there, Yugi as Pharoah anyway. Sarra smiled as she woke up in Recovery. She woke and cursed. She felt something, as pain went into her shoulder. "God." She muttered. She sighed as she saw her love worried about her. She smiled as he came to her and kissed her lips. "Babe." She smiled. "Told youse to stay safe." She smiled. "I tried." She said.

She closed her eyes. "Rest babe, I've got youse and not leaving youse." She heard and she smiled. She closed her eyes. "Thanks Joey." She said in a whisper. She felt him as he took her body and leaned it against his. She slept. "Thank you." She said. He smiled and he kissed her. She sighed as the doc came and smiled. "So what's my verdict doc, Not probable, or highly suspect?" She asked. The doc laughed.

"Clear to go by tomorrow, Lieutenant." "And if your young man wants to stay? Your welcome to. Might get her more agreeable to getting prodded with needles." She winced. He smiled. "Be glad to doc." He said. "Can she eat?" He asked. The doc nodded.

"Something with vegetables, her diet's not too good." Sarra rolled her eyes. "Doc I run after ejjits and drug dealers and god knows what else." She said. "I run. Seriously," She said and Joey looked at her. She blushed. "Your right. Your right." She muttered. He kissed her forhead. "Sleep. I'll get food." He said. Sarra smiled as she fell asleep. "Thank you lover." She whispered, and he smiled. The doc pulled him aside. "How bad is she doc?" he asked.

The female doctor gave him a lowdown and she stressed that rest and worried that her diet was not up to code. "Ma'am she is a cop." "Late nights and dat, but I can feed her." She smiled. "Good." She said.

She smiled and left. He went and found food for her and she closed her eyes and slept for a while. She sighed as she felt the sun on her skin as she slept. Then she felt shadow. She woke up, and smiled as it was Joey. "Eat." He said. She laughed as he got her fruit and vegetable. She ate, and felt better, and closed her eyes, he got in beside her and she snuggled his chest as she fell asleep.

"Visiting hours will be over soon. I can get youse released tomorrow. No sooner." She sighed. "Alright lover." She whispered. She made sure she wasn't on her bad arm. He held her, and as he held her she fell asleep, and he drew himself away, and she moaned one word. His name. "Joey..." He blushed.

He kissed her forhead and lips, and let her go. She looked up at him, smiling pleading for him not to go. _I need you._ She thought in her mind. She closed her eyes. _Sleep Lady, youse need it more. I will see you in the morning, and break youse out._ She laughed in her mind. _I love you._ She said and he smiled back. _Love youse too._ She smiled. _Have a good sleep love._ She said and he smiled. _Youse too. I'm gone but never for long alright?_ He asked. She smiled. _Thank you lover._ She shut her mind and he went. She closed her eyes and grasped her medallion something she always carried no matter where she was and she fell asleep.

He created a regular meal for her for when they got home, and she curled into his arms as they got to sleep. She smiled as he held her. She slept and as she slept, she felt much better. He kissed her forhead and she smiled as she did, she kissed him back. "Joey..." She murmured. "Easy sweetheart, I've got youse." She smiled. "I'm glad you do Wheeler." She then heard the door as it was pounded on. She cursed as she pulled on a robe and went to the door. "Mr. Wheeler? What the hell are you doing here this time of night?" She asked.

"I want my son." He said and he stared at her like death warmed over. She looked at him.

"You can't come in here and demand something, and expect a warm welcome sir, and what I know you do to your son, I will not let you near him."

She said. "You can't barge into a cop's home like this." She said and bodily put herself infront of Joey's father. "I want my son and I will come back with a court order against you and yours, Lieutenant." Sarra looked at him squarely and maliciously. "Don't threaten me sir." She said and she wished she had access to her gun but she knew she couldn't escelate it for Joey's sake. He didn't deserve that.

"What the?" She heard. "Joey stay back." She said.

"Son, come home now." She heard and she stared at the man that was hurting her love. She got herself into a defensive position. "Sir, you have three seconds to get out of my house, or I will press charges against you." She said.

Mr. Wheeler looked at her. "I will come back for my son." He said and she smiled.

"Not today." She said and she showed him out.

Joey came to her afterward and held her. She sighed, as his body was completely shaking. "Joey?" "Joey...its okay." He sighed. "No its not." He said. She smiled and lifted his head by his chin to make him look at her. "We will conquer over this love, its going to be alright." She said. He smiled and he dried his tears. "I should go back." He said and she looked at him. "Are you crazy?" She asked. He looked at her. "If only to keep him off your tail." He said. She teared. He dried her eyes.

She sighed and smiled as he kissed her. "Lets forget about it tonight, Joey, Alright?" She asked. He nodded. He smiled. He got her to bed, and she pulled him in and wouldn't let him go. He sighed and snuggled against her. They slept. She smiled as she did, she felt safe again. _Must talk to Yugi in the morning to warn him. _She thought.

She smiled as she touched his mop of blonde hair. He was asleep, the confrontation with his father wore him out especially dealing with her stuff too. She sighed. _Love is never easy, isn't supposed to be._ She thought. _I don't care. I love him and I will fight tooth and nail so that he could get a little peace. He deserves that much at least for what he does for his friends._ Sarra sighed as she did, she closed her eyes, and touched Joey's shoulders softly with her hands as he rested.

He rested for the first time in weeks since their meeting, and she smiled and let him sleep long. It was Saturday thank god. She phoned Yugi. "Yeah, yeah listen, Yugi, his father came over last night." "Threatened to court order me to give Joey back. Yeah." "Just thought you should know. If Joey wants, we'll press charges on his father for abuse of a minor child, but he won't knowing him, so we'll play by ear. Yeah yeah huhuh. Got it. Okay Yugi." She said. "And Yugi, thanks my friend." he smiled.

"Anytime." He replied. She smiled and then shut the phone off, and turned over and looked at her lover, as he came out from the bedroom. "Who was dat?" he asked as he came to her and kissed her good morning. She smiled, as she kissed him back. "Yugi." She said. "Telling him huh?" Joey asked about last night and she nodded. "Aye, figured he would like to know." She said and kissed him.

Sarra felt his arms, as they shook and Sarra smiled and ran a hand through his blonde mop. "Its okay love." He sighed. "We'll see this through." She said and he sighed again. "I shouldn't bring my family into this but Dad is dat paranoid with what I'd say." Sarra smiled. "He has every right to be paranoid with what he does to you, beating on a child when your drunk, that is not love not family. That is abuse, as far as I'm concerned love, and so is my department. You wouldn't believe how many cases SVU gets, on an average basis a day." She said.

"Don't let yourself be another one love." She said and he looked at her. "But what it could do to your career?" he asked. She laughed. "My career is solid. Soldier... no worries." She said. "And outside of your friends my department will back me up, you've been nothing more than a partner to me, in the office." She said.

He sighed. "You saved my life that night love." She said and he smiled and kissed her.

Sarra closed her eyes. She did, and she felt good. He kissed her lips. "Joey..." He kissed her. Her hands touched his, he enveloped her bad one in his. She felt safe. "Joey..." He pulled apart her hands from his and he grasped her waist and kissed her. "Joey..." She moaned. He smiled. She felt so good. "I...love you Joey." She said. He smiled. He kissed her. She smiled as she did, he wanted her. She smiled. "I am not going anywhere." She whispered. He smiled. Her head started to scream, and she bent, and he got to her side. "Sarra." He said, softly. "Sarra!" he cried out. She smiled. "Good goddess..." She muttered and he kissed her, as he drew her into his arms. "Love?" She asked.

"Here. Here." "I am here." She closed her eyes for a brief moment. "What was dat?" He asked.

"Past. Egypt." She muttered. "Dueling monsters...Atem?" She asked. She had her head pounding. She moaned as he got her lifted into bed. "Easy love." He said. She looked at Joey. "Atem looked like Yugi." She said and he was shocked. "I will alert the others." He said and she smiled. She sighed as she did, she felt a kiss on her lips. "Joey..." She murmured. She smiled as she did, she closed her eyes, pulled him closer.

"Whaddaya need LT?" He asked.

He smiled, as she just moaned. "You, just need you." She said. He smiled. She just pulled him close, and he sagged against her and she almost shook and held him. Just held him nothing more. He smiled as he did, he touched her hair her face. "Easy love." She heard and she calmed down. "I don't want to let you go." She said and she closed her eyes. He smiled. "Never going to let you go, love, Dad's gonna have to have a million lawyers before dat happens." She kissed him.

She smiled as she did, she kissed his palm, his wrist. He looked at her. "LT?" He asked.

She smiled. "Crap." She muttered and he laughed. "Painful dear huh?" She smiled. "Na not really just hate pasts." She muttered and he laughed again. She smiled. He kissed her and she grinned. "Love you." She said and he smiled. "Love you too." She moaned as the phone went. "Bollocks." She muttered as he laughed. She answered the phone. "Torrens." She spoke abruptly.

_This is Dispatch. We have a 406. One hundred and third and Tver._ She swore. "Torrens Confirmed." "Crime scene taped when I get there." She said. Dispatch gave her an acknowledgement and as she shut the phone off, she looked at her lover. "Babe, I've got to go to work." he kissed her. "Good luck, stay alive." She smiled.

She accepted his kiss and gave him another and dragged herself for a shower, took her ten minutes and she was out the door. She sighed as she pulled into the area it was a shopping centre and it had a lot of people still milling about. She saw her detectives as they questioned the witnesses.

Sarra's stocky body made it across and she bent down and looked at the body as she pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Damn." She muttered. She looked over and saw a mess, as there were two bodies, blood, spent rounds, and no gun. "I need Ballistics!" She called out. "Damn." She muttered again and then she saw something laid out for her. A message, but not in blood as she was expecting.

It was a package, and it was addressed to her like the killer knew she would be called. She was on rounds today anyway. She sighed as she turned the package over to the bomb squad to sniff for explosives or powders or any of the ilk. There was nothing. She opened it up. There was no written message. All there was was a broken moonstone. She took that as a bad omen and looked at the man beside her. "Take this and bag and tag, please." She said. "Sir yes sir." She heard and she smiled.

"Ballistics?" She asked. "Over here LT." She got a reply. She smiled.

"Sir." "We've got two guns and they're both accounted for." "Looks like a shit, .45 Remmington, and a 9 mill and a oh...looks like we have a third gun LT." She swore. "Third suspect is in the wind. Damn." "What's the third gun?" She asked. She scratched her head. "M-16." The tech gulped and handed the weapon over to her gloved hands. She smiled. "Been a long time since I held one of these." She muttered and the tech looked scared and she laughed. "It's alright. Take it all and bag and tag and get it to the lab stat." She said and she closed her eyes. The tech left and the detective who was a youngish male came up to her. He had brown eyes brown hair and reminded her of Ryan Wolfe. His name was...Graham Miller. "Miller. What is it?" He smiled.

"Just going to subscribe some rest, LT." He said. She smiled. "Alright, bright and early next mornin'. 0800." She said as she turned to go back home. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes and went back to her truck. She sighed as she got herself sorted and she closed her eyes. She smiled as she woke up and peetered home in her truck. She got inside and Joey was waiting for her. She smiled as he came to her and she came to his arms and he curled into them her body and she relaxed.

"Bad one?" He asked. She nodded and tears were formed in her eyes as she closed them as he rubbed her streaks from her face with his thumbs he kissed her forhead and lips. "Two gunners. A third gunner missing and a broken moonstone." She shuddered at that last. Sarra sighed as she felt his touch and he kissed her, "Thank you love. I've got about an hour's work, before I am hitting hay, can you get dinner sorted?" She asked. He nodded. "Got it ready already love." She heard. She smiled. "kay can it keep?" he smiled. "Nope. Eat now, work later. What made you freaked out before?" She heard him ask. "Broken moonstone, at the site, something made me funky over it." She said. She sighed. He enveloped her in a kiss and he touched her and she smiled as she did, she felt safe again. He smiled. He wanted to help her.

She smiled back and she just sighed in his arms. "The others are up to get together if you are love, the Pharoah wanted to talk to you." Sarra nodded. "Sounds like a plan lover." She said with a smile. "But it might be best tomorrow after school." She said. "I've got to do background checks and all that can be done from back here." "I won't have to go in unless something comes up on the case in evidence, I might go in tomorrow mornin' check evidence, and be home for after class." He smiled. "Dat be soon enough." He said.

Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and he kissed her. They went to the food, meat veg, rice, and she was greatful that she didn't have to cook. "Thank you lover." He smiled. She smiled as she saw his cute smile, and ate, and then she cleared the dishes, and he took her up in his arms, and kissed her. She moaned as he peeled off her jacket. He got her out of her harness, and she smiled as he put them on the other hook of the chair beside her coat. She smiled as she just kissed him. She wanted him needed him.

He needed her too. He almost lost her Twice! He kissed her. Hands went everywhere, and she sighed, as she relaxed. "Easy lover, I've got youse." She smiled. "I know Joey..." She said. He got her in their room and they settled down, and a couple of hours later, she touched his bare skin with her hands. "I love you." She said. He looked at her. "What was dat for?" He asked.

"I am asking you to deal with a lot, and to...you know, without asking you. Is that okay?" He heard her whisper. She felt a kiss. "Its not like I don't want it to, 'cause I do lady." She smiled. "Joey." She said softly. She touched his hands. He smiled. "Hey, I love youse. I wouldn't be here other wise if I didn't love youse." She flushed and kissed him. She touched him, she smiled.

He took his time and she sighed. He made love to her and she smiled as she was in his arms and there was no pain no hurting. She smiled in his arms, and he smiled as he kissed her, as he came away from her and she moaned. "Lady youse alright?" She grinned. "Fine, just fine. Seriously, love, if you ever made that a professional job, well, you are good." He smiled.

She smiled as she did, she kissed him, curled her arms in his, and sighed. "Gods." She murmured and he looked at her. She smiled as she closed her eyes and she kissed him, and he touched her everywhere. "Joey..." she moaned. He laid beside her and she sighed as she shut down for a few hours. His arms went around her and she felt her eyes move to him as he held her and sighed as she closed her eyes. "Love yas." "Joey." She said. he smiled. "Love youse to, Sarra love." She smiled.

She felt safe and she closed her eyes, and slept. He touched her and she was passed out. Sarra closed her eyes, and didn't dream. _Joey I love you._ He kissed her and she just slept. Sarra felt safe and she touched his skin with her hands. "Never let me go," She whispered. She felt safe and she loved him. She did, and she wasn't pained by that. She was finally healing again. He kissed her, and fell asleep beside her and then curled in her arms. They fell asleep and they were fine. She smiled as she did, she woke before the sun rose and went back to her home office to work.

Sarra sighed as she closed her eyes as she got to her desk. She smiled as she thought of Joey and what he did for her soul, and what he did for his friends and a young man that she could proudly show on her arm. She flushed at how young he was again, and she smiled. She smiled as she got some work done and then got a call. "Crap." She muttered as she closed her eyes and tears came down.

She sighed as she went to her snifter bar and got a glass of wine. "John..." "Ye old goat. Gonna miss ya pal." She toasted him. She drank it, and sighed, as she got back to her messages.

Lost it on the chesterfield

Or maybe on a gamblin wheel

Lost it in a diamond mine

It's dark as hell and hard to find

You can climb to the top of the highest tree

You can look around, but you still won't see

What I'm lookin for!

Where the good times gone?

Where the good times gone?

All the stupid fun

And all that shit we've done

Where the good times gone?

Well I still don't know

Out in the back in the old corn field

Underneath the tractor wheel

Thought I'd dig, til I'd found it first

Broke my back and died of thirst

You can bribe the devil, you can pray to God

You can sell off everything you got

And you still won't know!

Where the good times gone?

Where the good times gone?

All the stupid fun

And all that shit we've done

Where the good times gone?

And you still don't know

Saw it on the silver screen

Preacher says, "don't know what it means"

Last page ad in a comic book

Bought me a map, showed me where to look

It ain't carved of stone or made of wood

And if you paid for it, then it's still no good

And you still won't know

What I'm looking for!

Where the good times gone?

Where the good times gone?

All the stupid fun...

And all that shit we've done!

Where the good times gone?

Sarra smiled as she played that and sighed as she got the rest of her work done. Joey came and found her. "Lover?" he asked. She smiled. She smiled as she closed her eyes, and then went to his side and enveloped her arms in his. He kissed her. "Dear what's wrong?" He asked.

"John's dead, my friend, Winchesters." She said. She closed her eyes. "Demon. John trying to save Dean from a car accident, Dean turned ghost, and...John sold his soul so his son could live." She muttered. He kissed her and took her in his arms and kissed her. "Easy, I've got youse." She smiled. "Glad you do." She said in a choked voice. He touched her and kissed her. She closed her eyes and her heart was breaking. She sighed as she pulled in his arms and he held her and she sighed as she felt his strength. He kissed her, dried her eyes, she sighed. She looked at her guy and sighed. "Something else, last night I dreamed that Yugi and the Pharoah are in danger." "Again." She said. She closed her eyes.

He sighed. He held her as she curled into his arms and sighed. A she did, she felt better and he kissed her lips, "Joey..." She said. He smiled. "Shh...Princess." She smiled. "I'll be okay." "And as soon as you tell me what's gone on with yer friends, love." he sighed.

"The Pharoah is coming over. He's got a few memories unlocked." She smiled. "Good." She said. She felt his kiss, and she smiled as she touched his face, and he smiled, as he kissed her back. "He should be here, in about fifteen twenty minutes..." She heard and she growled.

"Yer mine." She said. He smiled. He kissed her lips, she touched him. "Please." He smiled and made love to her then she let him go, she then smiled as she heard a bike pull up at her house. "He's here." Joey smiled. "I'm good." She smacked his knee lightly. "You know it." She said.

He kissed her and let her go. She smiled and she kissed him back, and got dressed again and met Yugi at the door before he could ring the bell. She smiled and she hugged him.

"Hey Yugi, come on in." She said. He was normal size, as in six inches tall. "How are you?" She asked.

"Fine. Joey here?" he asked aloud, wondering where his funny friend was. "Here, he's just getting dressed. Had a shower." She said. "Juice, Yugi?" She asked.

"Sounds good." She heard and she turned and went into the kitchen got a pitcher of cold lemonade. "Lemonade alright Yugi?" She asked. "Fine." She heard. She poured and she gave him a cold glass. "Thanks." He said as Joey came down the hardwood stairs. "Hey babe." She said as he came down and kissed her. "Yo Yugi." he said, after he let her go. He smiled. He got her against his shoulder and the Pharoah showed up.

"Pharoah, have you heard the name Atem?" She asked.

He held his head and winced. "Yes." He said. Sarra smiled. "That be your name, Pharoah." "I heard it in a dream." She said as she closed her eyes. She closed her eyes. She sighed as she did, she ached in pain. "LT?" He asked. She smiled. "Pain, Pharoah, pain nothing more." She said. She smiled and closed her bad hand. "Easy LT, I've got youse." He said and she smiled. "Joey." She murmured. She smiled and sighed. He looked at her and she grinned as she felt a touch. She closed her eyes and felt safe again. "Easy LT." She smiled.

"Pharoah, is there something else you'd like to share?" Sarra asked. She was speaking like she was half asleep. "There is something." He said and she looked at the Prince. He smiled. She smiled back. "Atem?" She asked.

He smiled. "You are great friends, I just wish to say and wish to say that I hope you have every happiness." She smiled. "Now you've gone and jinxed it. Thanks." He rolled his amber eyes. "Hopefully not, Lady." She smiled.

She laughed. "Pharoah." She muttered. She smiled as he came to her and hugged her. She felt his arms and let him go. She smiled as she did, he did the same. Sarra felt safe, with Joey and the Pharoah hovering. She didn't feel scared. She felt something though. A tie between the two, and her for some reason. Sarra felt shocked. Then she smiled. "Woah." She said as Joey felt that too. He smiled. "Youse alright, Sarra, Atem?" He asked. The two nodded.

Sarra smiled as she did, she felt his touch. Sarra smiled, then giggled. "Happy." She said and Joey smiled. "Halleluja!" He said. She punched his shoulder and he winced and kissed her. Sarra laughed. Sarra smiled as she felt Joey's arms around her. She sighed as she did, she felt safe. He kissed her and she closed her eyes. She looked over at Atem and he had now rosy cheeks. Sarra smiled.

Sarra closed her eyes, as she felt safe, and she wanted to sleep she smiled as she heard the doorbell go. "Tea." She said and Pharoah answered it. She was crying for some reason. Sarra smiled. "Tea?" She asked. "Can't put my finger on it, just feeling alone." She said and Atem put his arms around her. She smiled as she felt his hands, his spirit. She smiled as she closed her eyes. Sarra went over and touched her head and her mind. Sarra hissed in pain. "Oh, Tea..." Sarra said.

She felt his touch. She felt his kiss. Yugi as Yami blushed. "Tea..." His deep voice was low. She smiled. "Talk guys." She said and dragged Joey into their room. "What?" he asked. She put a finger to her lips. "Shh..." "They need to be alone love." She said. He smiled. "I could think of a few things to do while we wait." He said. She smiled.

"Drinks are out...oh..." he kissed her and smiled.

"Tea?" Yami asked. "I just...never told you..." She said. He smiled. "I knew." He said. She smiled.

She smiled, and Atem smiled back. He kissed her. She sighed. Sarra smiled, as she looked at Joey, as he got his legs around her waist and kissed her. Sarra sighed in peace. She felt his kisses, his touch, and she smiled. "Joey..." He shushed her and just kissed her. Sarra felt safe in his arms.

Sarra smiled as she felt safe again. "Joey..." He heard as she ached.

Sarra felt his touch. "Joey..." She murmured. He smiled and kissed her. She smiled back. "Joey?" She heard as he brought something out. She looked at him. "Joey?" She asked again. He moved his famous mullet out of his eyes, and looked down at her as she laid in his arms. "Beloved, what the heck is going on?" She asked. He smiled. There was something in his hands a small box. "Joe?" She asked. He smiled.

He kissed her before he set the box aside for a minute and hopped down. She bit her lip, she had no idea what Joey had planned. None. "Joey..." She asked her voice was scared. "Easy doll. This won't hurt you." He said, as she looked at him. He got on one knee. "Wheeler..." He smiled. She put her hand at her medallion. "Joey?" She asked. He took her bad hand, the wired beaten up hand, and held it in his own. He'd been of age for almost six months and he knew what he wanted. He wanted nothing and no one but her. "Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee, would you have the honour of marrying me?" He whispered and she had tears coming down her face.

There had been music playing, in the background and it turned to a song she knew intamately.

And I would do anything for love

I'd run right into hell and back

I would do anything for love

I'll never lie to you and that's a fact

But I'll never forget the way you feel right now-

Oh no-no way-

I would do anything for love

But I won't do that

I won't do that

Anything for love

I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love

But I won't do that

Some days it don't come easy

Some days it don't come hard

Some days it don't come at all

And these are the days that never end

Some nights you're breathing fire

Some nights you're carved in ice

Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before

Or will again

Maybe I'm crazy

But it's crazy and it's true

I know you can save me

No one else can save me now but you

As long as the planets are turning

As long as the stars are burning

As long as your dreams are coming true-

You better believe it-

That I would do anything for love

And I'll be there until the final act-

I would do anything for love

And I'll take a vow and seal a pact-

But I'll never forgive myself if we don't go all the way-

Tonight-

I would do anything for love!

I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love

But I won't do that

I won't do that**...**

I would do anything for love

Somedays I pray for silence

Somedays I pray for a soul

Somedays I just pray to God of Sex and Drums and Rock N' Roll!

Some nights I lose the feeling

Some nights I lose control

Some nights I just lose it all when I watch you dance and the thunder rolls

Maybe I'm lonely

and that's all I am qualified to be

There's just one and only

The one and only promise I can keep

As long as the planets are turning

As long as the stars are burning

As long as your dreams are coming true-

You better believe it-!

That I would do anything for love!

And you know it's true and that's a fact

I would do anything for love!

And there'll never be no turning back-

But I'll never do it better than I do it with you

So long-

So long-

I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love

Anything you've been dreaming of

But I just won't do that...

But I'll never stop dreaming of you

Every night of my life-

No way-

CODA

Girl

Will you raise me up?

Will you help me down?

Will you get me right out of this Godforsaken town?

Will you make it all a little less cold?

Boy

I can do that!

I can do that!

Girl

Will you make me some magic

With your own two hands?

Can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand?

Can you give me something I can take home?

Boy

I can do that!

I can do that!

Girl

Will you cater to every fantasy I got?

Will ya hose me down with holy water-if I get too hot?

Will you take me to places I've never known?

Boy

I can do that!

I can do that!

Girl

After a while you'll forget everything

It was a brief interlude

And a midsummer night's fling

And you'll see that it's time to move on

Boy

I won't do that!

I won't do that!

Girl:

I know the territory- I've been all around

It'll all turn to dust and we'll all fall down

And sooner or later,you'll be screwing around

Boy

I won't do that!

I won't do that!

Anything for love

I would do anything for love

I would do anything for love

But I won't do that

I won't do that.

"Joey..." She said. He smiled. "Please?" He asked.

"Joey oh, Joey...! I...yes." She murmured.

He got up and kissed her, his hands went to her cheeks in her face, she felt safe again. She felt smiled. Sarra felt safe again, and that wasn't a wrong feeling now, not like it had been with Tommy. He had been so wrong for her in so many ways, but Joey, innocence, and truth, and safety, and love. She curled in his arms she felt safe again. "Joey..." She said. He kissed her.

"Joey." She whispered he kissed her forhead and her lips. He gave her the grey box, that had something in it. Her heart started to pound.

"Joey?" She whispered.

"Its okay." He said. She smiled and he felt her trust. "Joey..." She murmured and took the box. "God." She murmured. She opened the box and gasped. "Joey!" It was a simple white gold band, with a simple diamond. That was all it took and she teared. He dried her eyes, he kissed her. She smiled as she felt his hands at her sides and she sighed as he drew her in to him. "Joey..." She murmured.

He slipped it on her finger, and she smiled and kissed him. "Thank you lover." She said and smiled. "And since were, well," She said as she found the small drawer in the desk that was in the kitchen. "I kept this not too far and not too tight, just in case things didn't work out, and well, this is for you, lover." She said with a smile.

Sarra smiled as she pulled out the small box, checked it when he was not peering over her shoulder. She smiled as she felt safe, and turned around and presented the box. It was bigger than hers had been. "Babe?" He asked as he took it. She smiled. "Something you were meant to have." He heard.

He looked at it strangely. He opened it, and it was a necklace, and it had a chunk of the Silver Zeo Crystal at the base, wrapped in silver wire. "Babe!" He said sharply. She came to him and kissed him. "No one else." She said. "Not even Tommy, no one else deserves a chunk of this, because you gave me your heart, fully, completely, you healed mine, you saved my soul, and brought me back to life." She whispered. He teared. She felt his kiss. She felt safe and she felt warm, and the link between them and the crystal grew. She didn't shake like she did after Jason died. She was warm. She wasn't cold as the stone had been anymore. He kissed her.

The chain was pure silver, she made sure of it. She smiled as she did, she kissed his lips. He touched her. "Joey..." She vibrated. Sarra smiled as she slipped the stone over his neck. He smiled. "Beautiful." She murmured. It was long enough he could hide it in his shirt if he wanted to. But he didn't. She smiled as she curled his body into hers. "Babe." He smiled.

"Beautiful," He said as he looked at her and she smiled. "I love youse." She heard. "I love you too, Wheeler." She replied. He kissed her. Sarra felt his touch, and she smiled. "Babe?" He asked. "Our guests." He murmured and she laughed.

She smiled as she moaned, She felt his kiss, his hand in hers. He brought her back out, and Sarra was beat red. "Sarra?" Atem said. Sarra just sat down and curled in Joey's arms. "He...proposed." She whispered and showed them the ring. "Holy Crap!" Tea said and looked at Joey. "How?" She asked. "Those cheques you saw me with a couple of weeks ago." "From Kiaba doing freelance things like bodyguard." Tea looked at him.

"No shit?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled as she did, she hugged them. "Thanks Tea." Sarra said. Sarra smiled. Sarra felt better and she felt his hands and his touch. Sarra smiled as she closed her eyes, and Atem looked at her. "You okay Sarra?" He asked. She nodded. "Aye." She felt his kiss at her cheek as she curled in his body, she sighed as Joey had a hold on her.

Sarra sighed as she was happy. Sarra sighed as she felt safe, but there was a hint of wrong on the horizon. She shook it off like not to worry about it. He kissed her and she sank into his arms, and closed her eyes and felt safe. She felt safe, and she sank into his arms. Sarra smiled as she did, she felt good, and closed her eyes. She felt tired.

He touched her hair, and he smiled. "She's completely wiped out." He said. She smiled. She smiled as she felt arms holding her. "Joey..." She murmured.

"Got youse babe." He said. "Always." He said. She closed her eyes. She slept even when he got her to bed. She felt good, and she let him go, knowing she'd find him with the crystal if need be. He went back to his friends. Tea smiled. "She okay?" She asked.

Joey nodded. "I would feel anything wrong I think, especially with dis thing around my neck." He said and showed them her gift to him. "Holy! A piece of her silver crystal?" Tea asked in shock. He smiled. "Yes." She smiled in surprise.

"Why did she say she given it to you?" Atem asked. "No one, not even Tommy, no one else deserves a chunk of this, because you gave me your heart, fully, completely, you healed mine, you saved my soul, and brought me back to life." He whispered. "Dat's what she said." he finished. His brown eyes alight with tears. Sarra smiled in her sleep. She smiled as she did, she felt some safe arms wrapped around them. _Joey...I love you._ She said and he felt that and he teared again. "What did she say?" Tea asked softly. "She loves meah. Me!" She smiled. "You are a worth while person Joey, you deserve some happiness after the craziness that you went through." Tea admitted. He smiled. "Thanks Tea, means alot to me." He said.

Tea smiled. Atem smiled too, and Yugi came back. "Yug?" Joey asked.

"You guys are right for each other, you know what your are doing." He said as he smiled. "Just as it is right for me and Tea. Love is what makes everything go around." He said. Joey nodded. "Saves people too Yug." He nodded.

Sarra felt no pain as Joey came up to her after their friends left, and she smiled as he climbed into bed and curled into her arms. "Love?" He asked. She smiled. "Thank you lover." She said. "Thank you for taking my gifts...and my heart." She whispered. "Always love." He said and he kissed her. She smiled as she did, she touched his forhead and his lips, and his hands. He took her left hand in his. She smiled. "Love you." She said. He smiled. "Love youse too." He replied.

Sarra felt his arms, his calloused hands. She gasped. "Lover?" he asked. She pulled him close, and kissed him in response. He gasped back after she released him. Sarra felt his energy. "Joey..." She murmured. He smiled. "Sleep." He murmured and rolled her over and she fell asleep. She felt his arms around her, and she sank into his arms. "I love you." She said. He smiled. "I love youse too." He said.

He got her resting and she smiled as she curled into his arms and snuggled him, as he felt safe he smiled. She smiled too, and they slept. She felt his touch as it lulled her to sleep. She slept and she was happy.

Sarra felt safe, as he kissed her and as he did, she felt his arms around her. "Lover..." She moaned in the night. She glowed and he ached, he reached for her hand and grasped it. She felt a connection. "Joey!" She moaned into his shoulder.

"I'm here doll." He said his south bronx accent giving her a connection. "Joey..." He kissed her. "Shhh..." He whispered.

"Come back to me babe. I need youse." He said. She ached and came back to him. "Joey? You weren't there...couldn't...Oh god. Joey..." She moaned and he kissed her. "Shhh...I'm here doll. Always here." She sank into his arms. She smiled and touched his arms, touched his heart. The crystal necklace was still around his neck and it glowed faintly. He kissed her. She kissed his lips, and sank into his touch. She smiled as he kissed her.

There was safety, there was love, and she was okay. She was okay. So was he. For the first time in years, so was he. They were dead to the world when her cell went off. Sarra swore to the high heavens including in Japanese and a foreign language that Joey never heard before. "Damn." She finished with. He laughed quietly, and handed her her cell and kissed her lips, and she moaned as she felt his kiss. "M...nnn..." She moaned. He smiled.

Sarra sighed as she broke away after the music played again. It was, Guns n' Roses and it was Paradise City something she would have for a friend of hers she hadn't heard from in a while. _"Take me down; To the paradise city!" "Where the grass is green, and the girls are pretty!" " OOhhh, take me home!"_ She sighed. He kissed her. Let her go. "Torrens." She answered. She listened to her friend, Charley Davidson of the Last Chance Garage. "Huhuh, yea, yea, right Charley, unhuh, yea girl I've got it. Huhuh. What?" She exclaimed. "Damn it I can't get there, Dominion City, huhuh." "Uhuhhuh." She said. "Call Oliver, he could send help, Or I could contact Andros." She said.

Sarra felt his touch, as he handed her a pen and paper and she smiled, in the dim light. "Huhuh. Huhuh. Yeah Yeah, gotcha Charley girl. Right Right, tell tall tan and fuzzy there was no chance...or little chance I could come. You two doin' alright, you haven't wanted to kill each other yet?" She asked. There was laughter on the other end. "Tell your Fearless Leader that everything is alright in my neck of the woods. Yeah yeah, Charley girl." "Bonded, yes, young man, bite me Charley." She said. "Yeah, this one, lets just say part of the crystal." She held her phone away from her ear. There was an exclaimed "WHAT?" On the other end of the line.

"How old is he?" Charley asked. Sarra gave her the details. "God you stepped into it love." She heard. Sarra laughed. "He's a good soul Charley." She said. "And his friends." She said with a smile.

She smiled back, as Charley told her of some of their exploits. "And they say I am whack Charley?" She said. "They would. They are okay though and Throttle and I are bonded." Sarra smiled. " About freaking time Sista!" "Congrats on snagging that furred bro." She heard a laugh. Sarra sighed as she moaned. "Listen, got to go. Got some bloke tryin' to reach me on the other line. Love ya Sista, take what you can get for as long as you can get and never be afraid for love." She said.

Sarra shut down the phone and they had some peace for a while. It was nearly a month before some new disaster struck them again. And they were happy before and during and after the mess with the Orikaltos. And she still didn't go anywhere.

The End


End file.
